Viaje Accidental
by EileenGaunt31
Summary: ¿Que harías si de repente te encontraras en el universo de Harry Potter?  Pues ese es el caso de Catherine y Natalie, dos amigas a las que les gusta la saga de Harry Potter y por accidente terminan en ese mundo. Mal summary. T por si acaso ¡pasen y lean!


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece (aunque ojalá fuera así xp) y yo solo ocupo los personajes y trama para crear mi historia. **

* * *

¡Apúrate Cathy!

Una chica castaña de no más de 12 años fue corriendo al encuentro de su amiga que esperaba impaciente frente de su casa.

- Ya voy Natalie... tranquilízate un poco, ¿quieres? – le dijo a su desesperada amiga rubia que no paraba de sonreír emocionada.

- ¡Pero hoy vamos a ir a ver el estreno de Harry Potter 7!- gritó exaltada- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?

Catherine rodó los ojos y ella y su amiga se pusieron en marcha hacia el cine después de despedirse de sus padres.

Era de noche y las 2 amigas consiguieron permiso de sus padres para ir a ver la premier de la película. El cine no quedaba muy lejos pero se entretuvieron un poco mientras platicaban.

-¿Entonces en realidad Snape no es malo? – preguntó Natalie con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Pues claro que no... ¿Qué no leíste el último libro?

- Ehr... más o menos... solo leí una parte en internet...- admitió sonriendo levemente.

- Bueno... pues ya tendré que prestarte el libro- dijo Cathy sonriendo.

De repente Natalie se paró en seco y jaló a su amiga para que se detuviera.

-¡Cathy, mira! – le susurró mientras señalaba con el dedo a una extraña esfera azul brillante que giraba sobre si misma unos metros más delante de ellas. Estaban solas y no había nadie más por los alrededores que pudiera ver aquello. La esfera desprendía una extraña luz azulada que más que todo parecía un muy ligero humo y alumbraba una esquina de la calle.

-¿Qué será eso?- susurró intrigada Catherine.

- No lo se... ¡vayamos a ver! –gritó Natalie emocionada y se echó a correr hacia donde estaba la esfera antes de que su amiga pudiera decir nada más.

Se detuvo frente a aquél extraño objeto y su amiga no tardó en alcanzarla jalándola del brazo.

-Nat... mejor vayámonos, no sabemos qué es eso... ¿Qué tal que es peligroso?

- No creo... vamos Cathy, solo quiero ver- le dijo mientras se zafaba del agarre de su amiga.

Natalie se acercó con cautela a la esfera y su amiga la siguió de cerca un tanto nerviosa. Cuando de repente un resplandor que surgió del objeto las segó momentáneamente y sintieron como si algo las jalara hacia la esfera logrando arrastrarlas a ella.

Sentían que flotaban pero todo estaba oscuro... ya no estaban en la calle, pero no estaban seguras de que estuvieran el algún lugar real. No podían ver ni oír nada, cuando de repente sintieron que caían en algo suave y frío. Abrieron lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vieron fue un cielo azul con una que otra nube pasando. Se levantaron temerosas y vieron que todo estaba cubierto de nieve. Habían varios árboles deshojados y llenos de nieve y enfrente de ellas había una alta y chueca casa de madera de varios pisos que por su desequilibrada forma daba la impresión de que se sostenía en pié por arte de magia. Ese lugar se les hacía tremendamente conocido pero ninguna se atrevió a decir nada.

Pasados unos minutos en los que las 2 amigas se mantuvieron en un estado de estupefacción Catherine fue la primera en romper aquél silencio.

-Na... Nat...- la llamó quedamente aún en shock.

- Pero... este lugar- empezó- no puede ser real... esto debe ser un sueño o... o algo, no podemos estar aquí.

- Pero aquí estamos... después de todo... será mejor asegurarnos, vayamos a tocar a la puerta y de ese modo comprobaremos nuestras sospechas... o no- susurró Catherine mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa seguida de una temerosa Natalie.

Ya frente a la puerta en el porche de la casa las 2 amigas dudaban si tocar o no.

-Pero si de verdad estamos aquí... ¿qué vamos a decir? – Preguntó Natalie- "_Buenas tardes, venimos de otro universo y por accidente aparecimos en el suyo... ¿Puedo pasar a su baño?" _Me parece que no...

- Es verdad, no creo que esa sea la mejor manera de presentarnos- acordó Catherine- pero de todos modos aún no sabemos si de verdad estamos en este universo... se me hace imposible- murmuró agobiada.

- Bueno... ya no le demos más vueltas al asunto, toquemos y ya veremos si es verdad- dijo Natalie bastante nerviosa mientras se acercaba más a la puerta y toca levemente.

Se oyeron algunas voces dentro de la casa y unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta. Una mujer pelirroja de unos 40 años, rechoncha y bajita abrió la puerta y las dos niñas se congelaron en sus lugares.

-...quien pueda ser Arthur, no esperábamos a nadie más hoy además de a Harry y a Hermione.

La mujer terminó de hablar y abriendo completamente la puerta vio a las 2 amigas plantadas en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Si, qué se les ofrece queridas? - preguntó con amabilidad.

- Yo, eh... buenas tardes, ¿le podríamos preguntar algo?- se aventuró a decir Catherine.

-Claro, claro... pero que descortés soy, pasen por favor- les dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlas pasar.

Cuando las dos viajeras entraron se quedaron azoradas. Todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo describían en los libros... y lo peor de todo es que la señora que les abrió la puerta era practicamente igual a las peliculas y cabía a la perfección en la descripción de todos los libros.

- Arthur, tenemos visitas- anunció mientras entraba en lo que suponía era el comedor y les hacía una seña para que la siguieran.

El comedor no era muy grande pero era muy acogedor y tenía un aire alegre. Hata ese momento no se había fijado en que toda la casa estaba decorada con motivos navideños incluyendo al comedor. Había una larga mesa con varias silla en las que habian personas sentadas mientras charlaban alegremente. Natalie se fijó en un chico en específico: era un poco bajito a comparación de el muchacho a su lado, el cual hablaba animadamente con una niña castaña de rebeldes rizos. Tenia un cabello negro azabache y bastante desordenado, unos lentes redondos a través de los cuales se veían unos grandes ojos color verde ezmeralda y una caracteríztica inconfundible... tenía una cicatríz en forma de rayo en la frente la cual solo pudo ver cuando se pasó la mano por el cabello distraidamente. No se dió cuenta de hasta que punto lo estuvo observando hasta que el pelinegro la volteó a ver y le sonrió timidamente antes de volver a su conversación.

- Oh, vaya... creí que no esperabamos a nadie más- comento confundido, pero al ver la mueca desaprobatoria que le mandó la mujer dejó de decir eso- Arthur Wesley - se presentó mientras les extendía la mano a modo de saludo la cual ambas estrecharon dubitativas- Ella es mi esposa Molly, y mis hijos: Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny y Charlie. Tengo otro hijo: Bill, pero el no pudo venir a casa para navidad. Y ellos son amigos de mi hijo Ron: Harry Potter y Hermione Granger- terminó de presentar a todos mientras Ron se atragantaba con un pedazo de pay de manzana.

- Encantadas... ella es mi amiga Natalie Masen y yo soy Catherine Mahler- se presentaron más nerviosas aún si eso era posoble pero trataron de ocultarlo... lo cual no resultó muy bien.

- Por favor, sientense... estabamos a punto de cenar pero sería muy descortes de nuestra parte el no invitarlas. Sientanse como en casa- les dijo la señora Weasley con una afectuosa sonrisa.

- Gra... gracias- dijo Catherine mientras las 2 se sentaban en las sillas que la señora Weasley acababa de aparecer con su varita... un momento... ¡¿Varita?

- Dis...disculpe, ¿acaba usted de hacer magia?

- Por supuesto, ¿Por que preguntas? - dijo curiosa.

- N...no por nada- se apresuró a decir Natalie.

- Bien, ya que estamos aquí... ¿que era lo que me querían preguntar queridas?- les preguntó la señora Weasley mientras le quitaba a Ron el pedaso de pay de la mano y alejaba el resto de el.

- Erh... no se como decirlo pero, creo que estamos perdidas... - dijo Catherine en apenas un susurro que creyó no habían oído pero se dió cuenta que la habían escuchado a la perfección cuando a la Sra. Weasley se le borró su calida sonrisa del rostro para cambiarla por una mirada preocupada y cariñosa.

- ¡Oh, queridas! - exclamó preocupada mientras se nos acercaba- ¿de donde vienen? tal vez las podamos ayudar a volver a sus hogares.. sus padres deben de estar preocupados.

- Ese es el problema... no sabemos como regresar- dijo Natalie apesadumrada.

- Pero, diganme de donde vienen y nosotras las ayudaremos- volvió a decir.

- Venimos de Londres- respondieron por fin.

- ¿Del Londres _Muggle_?

- Si, así es...- respondió Catherine conpungida mientras sentía como los ojos se le anegaban de lagrimas y al voltear a ver a su amiga descubrió que ella también estaba llorando.

- No lloren... calma, nosotros las llevaremos a sus hogares, no se preocupen- le dijo la Sra. Weasley mientras les ponía una mano en sus hombros a modo de apoyo.

-Es que no lo entiende... - le dijo Natalie con la voz rota- no somos de aquí... no pertenecemos a este mundo.

Hubo un leve momento de silencio hasta que el señor Weasley habló:

- ¿Como que no pertenecen a este mundo?- inquirió asombrado.

- Y no nos referimos al mundo Mágico o _Muggle_, nos referimos a este universo...- explicó Catherine.

- Nosotras venimos de otro universo- concluyó Natalie.

- Pero... ¿es eso posible? - Charlie habló por primera ves preguntandoles eso a sus padres.

- No lo se, había oido hablar de algo acerca de eso en el ministerio pero nunca se había comprobado.

- Si eso es verdad, ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?- preguntó Percy Weasley metiendose tambien a la conversación.

- Pues, solo recuerdo que estabamos caminando en la calle de noche, ibamos a ir a ver una pelicula y...-

- ¿Una peficula? ¿Qué es eso?- Arthur Weasley interrumpió a Catherine con cara de curiosidad y confución.

- No, no una peficula... una pelicula, y es un invento _Muggle _con el que, eh... como decirlo... con el que pueden ver como una obra de teatro pero a travéz de una pantalla y no en vivo.

- Si... yo se lo que es una pelicula, aunque nunca he ido al cine, cuando los Dursleys salen veo televisión y luego veo peliculas- aportó Harry.

- Bueno, ya no nos desbiemos más del tema, ¿qué ibas diciendo cuando te interrumpió mi esposo, Catherine?- preguntó la Sra. Weasley ligeramente exasperada con el Sr. Weasley.

- Oh, claro... como iba diciendo, ibamos a ir a ver una pelicula cuando vimos una extraña esfera azul claro que estaba flotando y girando sobre si misma. Despedía una extraña luz que a mi me parecía como un humo muy ligero, como neblina. Natalie se quizo acercar para verla más de cerca y yo la seguí pero de repente una luz de la esfera nos segó unos momentos y sentímos que nos jalaban hacia la esfera. Lo proximo que supimos fue que despertamos en su jardín...- terminó de relatar Cathy.

- Esa esfera debió de haber sido un portal que se abrió entre nuestros universos... entonces es cierto, no es un mito- susurró el Sr. Weasley.

- Papá, ¿pero como sabemos que no estan mintiendo?- acotó Percy con desconfianza.

- No lo sabemos Percy, pero no debemos juzgar esto como un engaño tan rapidamente.

-Podemos probar que no mentimos- dijo Natalie de repente.

- No es necesario querida- dijo la Sra. Weasley mirando con el ceño fruncido a su tercer hijo.

- No, enserio- se apresuró a decir Natalie.

- Nat, no creo que eso sea conveniente...- empezó a decirle Catherine.

-¿Por qué no? podemos probarlo.

- Pero recuerda en que universo estamos- susurró.

- ¿En el universo de Harry Potter?- preguntó Natalie un poco más alto de lo normal y los demás la oyeron curiosos.

-¿Qué? ¿Harry tiene su propio universo?- preguntó George.

-¿Porqué yo no puedo tener un universo?- continuó Fred.

- ¿O yo?- vovió a decir George.

- Niños, guarden silencio- los sentenció la Sra. Weasley con una mirada severa.

- Natalie, cielo... ¿cómo que el universo de Harry?- le preguntó Molly con voz apacible.

- ¡Natalie! No debiste decir eso...- susurró Catherine.

-¿Por qué no? - preguntó Hermione con ligero interes.

- No creo que sea adecuado decirles algo sobre esto- le respondió Catherine.

- ¿Ustedes ya sabían de Harry en su universo?- volvió a preguntar Hermione.

-Bueno, si... en nuestro mundo Harry Potter es una saga de lib...-

- ¡Natalie!- gritó Catherine mientras se apresuraba a taparle la boca con la mano para que no pudiera decir nada más.

- ¿Una saga de... libros? - preguntó Hermione estupefacta.

- ¡Natalie, no debiste decir eso!- gritó Catherine preocupada.

- ¿Somos pesonajes de una saga de libros? - repitió Ron afligido.

- ¡Pero eso es en nuestro universo, lo que significa que ustedes son reales aquí!- se apresuró a decir Catherine.

- Pero no lo entiendo, ¿de qué son esos libros exactamente?- preguntó el Sr. Weasley.

- Pues ya que lo saben, no le veo mucho de malo en que sepan más o menos de que tratan- dijo Natalie a lo que Catherine asintió.

- Pero cuenta solo lo escencial, no debemos alterar el cusro de las cosas aquí... lo que me recuerda... Harry- dijo dirigiendose al ojiverde- ¿En que año vas en Hogwarts?

- En segundo año, ¿por qué?- preguntó confuso.

- Para saber que debemos de tener cuidado de decir

- Bueno, la saga de libros de Harry Potter, son siete libros que narran la vida de Harry durante sus 7 años de estudio en Hogwarts y sus aventuras.- dijo Natalie por fin.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Harry asombrado.

- Así es, pero no creo que les podamos dar muchos detalles... despues de todo apenas vas en segundo año y todavia faltan 5 más- acotó Catherine.

- Pero si nos podrían decir sobre mi primer año y así comprobaríamos que dicen la verdad, ¿no?- sugirió Harry sin ninguna mala intención.

- De acuerdo...- aceptaron las 2 amigas- ¿Qué quieren saber?

- Bien... ¿Qué estaba escondido en Hogwarts?- preguntó Ron.

- La Priedra filosofal- respondió Natalie sin siquiera pensarlo ni un momento.

- Pero Ron, eso ya es sabido por todo el mundo Mágico, ¿por qué no les preguntan sobre algo que solo nosotros podamos saber? -les sugirió Percy.

- Bueno... ¿Qué pruebas tuvimos que pasar para acceder al lugar donde estaba la piedra?- preguntó Hemione.

- Uhm... veamos... - Natalie se puso a recordar- primero fue el Lazo del Diablo de la Profesora Sprout- dijo Natalie.

- Luego las llaves del profesor Flithwick- continuó Catherine.

- Despues el Troll de Quirrel-

- El ajedrez mágico de Mcgonagall y las pociones de Sanpe- concluyó Catherine.

-Vaya...- murmuró el Trio de Oro.

- ¿Esto los convence? - preguntó Natalie.

- Creo... creo que si- dijo Harry asombrado. Ellos no les habian dicho sobre las pruebas a nadie... no había otra explicación de que ellas lo supieran a menos que dijeran la veradad.

- Creo que ya fue suficiente- cortó la Sra. Weasley- supongo que tendremos que contactar a Dumbledore mañana para que examine este asusnto y veamos donde podremos alojar a las chicas el tiempo que esten aquí antes de que puedan volver a su universo.

- Podrian ir a Hogwarts con nosotros- sugirió Harry animado por esa idea.

- Pero Harry, cielo... no sabemos si son brujas o _muggles_- le explicó Molly.

- Supongo que somo _muggles_- dijo Catherine- en nuestro universo no hay magos.

- Bueno... eso ya lo veremos mañana- les dijo la Sra. Weasley- Por ahora se quedarán aquí. Percy, te iras a la habitación de Charlie para que las chicas se queden en tu habitación.

- Mamá... pero...- dejo de protestar y bajó la cabeza derrotado por la mirada que le mandó su madre- esta bien...

-Por ahora cenemos, que es Navidad- dijo la Sra. Weasley y eso devolvió la alegria a aquella reunion pues todos habían quedado algo shockeados al enterarse de todo aquello.

Despues de una deliciosa y alegre cena todos se fueron a dormir. Harry dormía con Ron, Hermione con Ginny y Percy con Charlie, mientras Natalie y Catherine eran guiadas por la Sra. Weasley a la haitación de Percy.

-Bueno niñas, les dejo unas pijamas de Ginny, espero que les quede- dijo la Sra. Weasley mientras dejaba 1 par de pijamas rosas en la cama.

-Seguro que si... despues de todo solo somos un año mayor que ella- dijo Natalie.

- ¿Tienen 12 años?

- Así es... Ginny tiene once, ¿no?- preguntó Catherine.

-Si, recién comenzó a ir a Hogwarts, pero ahora son vacaciónes así que todos estan aquí.

- Muchas gracias por dejarnos quedar aquí Señora Weasley, es usted muy amable- dijo Natalie con sincero agradecimiento.

- Oh, no se preocupen... me alegra poder apoyarlas en esto- les dijo mientras las atrapaba en un reconfortante abrazo- ya verán que todo se solucionará.

-Gracias- repitieron.

-Bueno, ya es muy tarde... será mejor que se vayan a dormir... mañana contactaremos al profesor Dumbledore para ver si puede ayudar.

- Claro, buenas noches señora Weasley- dijeron casi al unisono.

-Buenas noches niñas- repitió y salió de la habitación dejando a 2 niñas muy azoradas. Estaban en la Madriguera y eso era algo que no pasaba todos los días. Esa noche no pudieron dormir muy bien, pero estaban emocionadas por lo que podría pasar en su estadía en el universo de Harry Potter.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Hola! ¿que tal? este es mi primer fanfic y espero les haya agradado el primer capitulo. Se que en mi perfil dije que no escribiria historias por mi cuenta, pero me llegó la idea y no me resistí xp  
¿Qué les pareció? se que hay muchos fanfics sobre este tema de viajes universales pero quería escribir uno por mi cuenta. Espero y haya sido de su agrado.**

**Que tal... dejen un review para saber que les parecío y para decirme que puedo cambiar o arreglar. Felicitaciones, maldiciones, tips, quejas o sugerencias... todo es aceptado por mi siempre y cuando escriban con respeto. **

**Muchas gracias por leer :)**

**EileenGaunt31**


End file.
